The latch assemblies of blow-molded plastic cases customarily each include a preformed latch member which is secured adjacent one end to one of the base and cover components of the case, and that has a latch element adjacent its opposite end which is movable into and out of latching engagement with a lug or other retaining element upon the other one of the case components. The latch member's capability for movement between latched and unlatched positions has heretofore been realized in one of two different ways. One of these, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,969, is to employ a flexible latch member that bends so as to permit movement of its free end between latched and unlatched positions. An alternative technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,312 employs a substantially rigid latch member having a pivot element that is snapped into a discontinuous or "split" bearing of the case.
The prior art latch assemblies of both of the aforesaid types have significant disadvantages. The flexible latch members do not provide a solid "feel," and also tend to automatically reassume their "latched" positions, when released. This can be quite annoying, particularly when the case has a plurality of latches that must all be held in their disengaged positions before the case can be opened. The rigid latch members unfortunately can be "snapped" out of, as well as into, their associated split bearings. A substantial number of cases having snap-in latch members are returned by retailers each year to case manufacturers due to loss of their latch members from the cases. Additionally, the cost of manufacturing cases with latch assemblies of either of the foregoing types is increased due to the need for a separate latch-attaching operation subsequent to blow-molding of the cases.